


Somewhere Among the Clouds

by ChaoticFairy (Amanda908565)



Series: Wheresoever you should go... [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Sawada Tsunayoshi, Branch: Cor Leonis, Cor just wants the best for Tsuna, Dying Will Flames (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Final Fantasy XV Spoilers, Flame Lore (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Let me be soft for these two, M/M, Mafia Boss Sawada Tsunayoshi, Not Canon Compliant, Older Man/Younger Man, Older Sawada Tsunayoshi, POV Alternating, Post-Canon, Protective Cor Leonis, Some Canon Aspects, Vongola Decimo Sawada Tsunayoshi, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24244669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanda908565/pseuds/ChaoticFairy
Summary: “So, uh, everyone, this is Cor. He’s my new Cloud.” When Cor didn’t move his face to greet his friends, he elbowed the man, “Cor,” he hissed, “say hi before Reborn shoots you.”
Relationships: Cor Leonis/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Series: Wheresoever you should go... [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597135
Comments: 7
Kudos: 149





	Somewhere Among the Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! Here's an update to Branch: Cor Leonis! So, this takes place after [Who Paints the Sky, Will Walk on Clouds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686253).
> 
> Lowkey feel like this is mostly filler but I do love both Cor and Tsuna and wanted to post a new story lol
> 
> Enjoy!

Tsuna was lying in bed, his partner curled towards him on his left. Cor had all but shoved Tsuna on the side closer to the wall, which put his body between the him and the door. It was late. Perhaps early. He wasn’t sure which, and frankly, he didn’t think it mattered much. 

Cor had his eyes closed, but Tsuna could tell that the man was awake. There were comforting Cloud Flames surrounding him. He rolled over, pressing himself into Cor’s front. He still couldn’t believe that the man had chosen to Harmonize with him. 

Well, Tsuna couldn’t believe a lot of things, that one just so happened to be a major one. The fact that Flames existed on Eos was a bit of a shock, but not much of one. He could feel the latent Sky from Noctis. Actually, it was likely Active by now, but he hadn’t had an opportunity to check with the other man. The Kings of Lucii had all been Skies, which included Regis, Noctis’ father. Who had Clarus as both his Shield and Lightning, Noctis’ mother as his Rain, and...Cor as his unofficial Cloud. 

( _He had asked Cor about that. Why he never chose to Harmonize with Regis, but decided to court Tsuna. Cor had been quiet for a long time, sorting through his thoughts. Tsuna let him organize himself, not pushing him to talk before he was ready. He knew Cor appreciated it._

_“Regis was a great Sky,” Cor finally started, “but he was never my Sky. I was dedicated to the crown, and loved Regis as family, but something never felt right about Harmonizing with him. So, I didn’t.” Tsuna stayed silent; Cor wasn’t finished. “It’s...different. With you, I mean. I wanted to get closer to you. I don’t know if it was me or my Flames that made me pull up a chair that day. Actually, it was just me wanting to judge the threat, but after that...” The man shrugged._

_Tsuna had smiled gently, pulling Cor closer and wrapping his arms around the man. “Whatever it was,” he murmured, “I’m thankful for it. We’re here now, right?” Cor hummed in response, and Tsuna knew he was right._ )

“You’re thinking too loud, Tsuna,” a voice brought him out of his mind. “Go to sleep, troublemaker.” 

Tsuna huffed at the nickname. It had stuck after Noctis had told Cor how often Tsuna found himself in chaotic situations. Tsuna insisted it was Reborn’s fault. He shuffled closer to Cor, resting his cheek on Cor’s chest. “Can’t,” he mumbled after a moment. “I...I don’t want to.” Cor tensed beneath him. He swallowed, and the sound made Tsuna flinch. It reminded him of a gunshot in the otherwise silent room. Cor’s grip on his waist tightened the slightest bit. “I’m sorry,” Tsuna murmured. “I didn’t...I didn’t know if I would go back. I shouldn’t have -”

“Don’t. Don’t say you shouldn’t have Harmonized with me, Tsuna. I chose this. I’m an adult who can make decisions for myself.” Cor’s fingers were petting through his hair now. Tsuna wasn’t sure who Cor was trying to soothe. “How soon?” 

Tsuna knew he was asking because he wouldn’t let his Sky out of his sight until he had no other choice. “Soon.” Cor hugged him tighter; his Cloud understood well enough. 

“They can’t take you away from me,” Cor told him. His voice was low, but serious. There was a determined edge to it that Tsuna hadn’t heard before. It sent a shiver down his spine. Noctis had told him how Cor had challenged Gilgamesh when he was fifteen, but it was Cor who had told him that he had almost died that day. He thought himself untouchable, and wouldn’t ever think that way again. 

However, hearing Cor say that Tsuna would not be taken from him made him wonder if Cor was willing to fight the Astrals for him, even if he didn’t ask. 

(He knew, as Cor pressed a kiss to the top of his head, that Cor would).

* * *

When Tsuna woke up the next day, he found himself still in bed. There was a body behind him, so he knew that he was with Cor. He let out a breath of relief. Maybe he was wrong about having to go home. Maybe the Astrals or whatever was out there controlling their fates had taken pity on him for once and allowed him to be happy. To stay with Cor, and Noctis, and his brother’s newly official boyfriends. 

Except...the bed was softer than he remembered it being last night.

He could taste the Flames in the air, lingering in the room. 

_SunMistStormCloudRainStormLightningMistMistSunStormRainCloud_

Fuck.

“Cor,” he whispered urgently, poking the man in the side. “Cor, wake up, but stay quiet.” If Tsuna could feel his Flames trembling in anticipation over seeing his Elements again, then he knew it was only a matter of time before one of them broke in and leapt onto the bed. The last thing Tsuna needed was for Cor to put a katana through one of his friends. 

Thankfully, Cor was a light sleeper and woke up almost immediately. He grunted, narrowing his gaze at Tsuna. Only to widening as he took stock of his surroundings. Tsuna knew the moment that he realized that this wasn’t Hammerhead. 

“Where are we?” He whispered harshly, Cloud Flames wound tightly around him.

Tsuna sighed. He gave an apologetic smile. “Vongola Mansion.” He paused, feeling his Intuition nudge him. He groaned. “Prepare for company...”

“What -”

There was a cacophony of noise, the lights were switched on, and Tsuna felt a bit dizzy. Oh, wow, were they all here? No, just most of them, but...huh. It’s been a while. 

“Hey, guys,” he murmured, slightly woozy. “Good to see you again.”

“You’ve been gone for _months_ , Tsunayoshi,” a voice growled. Reborn, he recognized. That was Reborn who was talking. “Yet all you have to say is that it’s good to see us again?” The man huffed, and Tsuna sighed when he heard the tell-tale click of a gun’s safety being switched off. “I think it’s time for some refresher lessons.” 

Tsuna could feel how tense Cor was. The man was hiding his face in Tsuna’s hair, but it wasn’t out of fear. No, Cor was assessing the situation without drawing attention to himself. Tsuna was guessing that his friends assumed that it was Noctis in bed beside him. 

It was Mukuro who broke the terse silence with his laughter. “My, Tsunayoshi,” he smirked, leaning forward with his trident beside him. “Is that the new Cloud we all felt you bond with?”

There was a snort from beside him. “Should’ve known Noctis was a Cloud,” Gokudera began, “he was too sulky and prickly to be anything but.”

Tsuna had to hold in his bark of laughter. He could feel Cor grumble, but he couldn’t make out what the man was saying. Not that it mattered much, since he felt Cloud Flames flare in response to his friends’ comments. Tsuna patted his lover’s arm, smiling softly. “Ah, well, Noct’s a Sky, actually.” 

That caused everyone to pause. Well, everyone except Hibari who seemed to already know this. Tsuna nodded a bit, “yeah, he’s doing fine. Still alive and causing trouble,” he smiled. “We kicked some ass together. Don’t think Ardyn was expecting me. Or _X-Burner_ , honestly.” 

The arms around him squeezed tighter, as if Cor was afraid that Tsuna could be in danger still, despite the threat being gone. It was sweet, he decided, how protective Cor could be. 

“That’s funny, Tsuna.” Yamamoto began, forcing out a laugh, “of course Noct’s a Cloud! He’s in bed with you, isn’t he?”

He winced, “ah. Not exactly.” He looked to his friends, noticing how everyone stiffened. “So, uh, everyone, this is Cor. He’s my new Cloud.” When Cor didn’t move his face to greet his friends, he elbowed the man, “Cor,” he hissed, “say hi before Reborn shoots you.”

* * *

Cor pursed his lips, displeased, but it was obvious that he didn’t want to disappoint Tsuna. “Marshal Cor Leonis,” he stated, staring at the group with disinterested eyes. Although, his gaze did linger on the tall one when he noticed that sword strapped to his back. Ah, he thought. One of Tsuna’s Rains.

It was a Cloud that stepped forward, “Cor Leonis,” the man murmured, “‘The Immortal,’ correct?” Tsuna gave a nervous titter, but Cor nodded once. The other Cloud looked at him, then to his arms that were possessively wrapped around the smaller Sky. He harrumphed. “You will treat him well.”

He felt Tsuna let out a sigh of relief, and Cor was wondering why that was. Sure, he had felt the other’s strength rolling off him in waves, but it wasn’t like Cor wasn’t strong. In fact, he’s likely more skilled than the other man. 

A Sun was talking. The same one who had drawn a gun earlier. Cor felt irritation rise in him. “You cannot be serious, Tsuna,” the man told his Sky. “You were gone for almost three months and you come back with a new Cloud and you just - you just expect us to be okay with it?” 

Cor felt a flare of Sky Flames, and he managed to keep himself from smirking. “I’m a big boy, Reborn. I can handle myself. Get used to having Cor around. He’s not going anywhere.” The brunette leaned back, pressing into his front. Then he reached for Cor’s hand, and he easily offered it up. Tsuna’s hand was warm, and it squeezed his own in reassurance. He wasn’t sure why, but it didn’t matter. Maybe it was more for Tsuna’s sake than his. “He’s a skilled combatant.” Tsuna told them. Cor eyed his lover. Of course he was; he had been Marshal of the Crownsguard and a part of Regis’ retinue for good reason.

There was something Tsuna wasn’t saying. He was building Cor up for his friends, but Cor knew that simply meant that Tsuna was going to drop a bomb on them.

“He’s also my...boyfriend.” Cor huffed in amusement. So that’s what it was. It was odd to hear such a label, but he didn’t mind it. 

People were yelling, and honestly, it annoyed him quite a bit. Just as he was about to open his mouth to tell everyone to shut up, the other Cloud (who had slunk to the farthest corner of the room) beat him to it. “If you do not quiet your crowding, herbivores, I will bite you all to death.” 

Cor was mildly impressed by how everyone immediately went quiet. However, there was a Mist who seemed to not value his life. “Oya, skylark. You seem rather calm for someone intruding on your territory.” 

The Cloud scoffed. “I know my place on the food chain, pineapple. The omnivore has chosen his mate, and there’s nothing any of us can do about it. He outranks us all.” It didn't...quite make sense, although that didn't really matter. If asked, Cor would deny how pleased he felt by the other’s admission. 

“I appreciate it,” he told the other Cloud. Cor glanced around, making eye contact with the others for a brief moment. “We can talk later. You’re overwhelming Tsuna.” He looked down at the brunette, who was still leaning against him with a smile on his face and eyes closed. 

With that, the Cloud left first, and then slowly, one by one, each person trickled out of the bedroom. Once they were alone, Tsuna twisted in Cor’s grasp, pushing up to press a light kiss to the man’s lips. “Thanks,” he murmured. 

Cor, in return, pressed a kiss to the brunette’s forehead. “Always,” he mumbled. “Go back to sleep. We’ll figure it out later.”

“Mm.”

* * *

Tsuna slept for a few more hours, content to lie in Cor’s arms on his comfortable bed. He knew he should probably get up and answer the questions that his Elements had for him, but he really couldn’t find it in himself to do so. They weren’t about to drag him out of bed, either. Not with Cor at his back. 

When Cor nudged him awake, he groaned. “No,” he whined, drawing the word out. “Five more minutes...”

Cor snorted, “Six, you and Noctis really are similar.” 

Tsuna felt another nudge, and he cracked his eyes open to glare at his partner. “Rude,” he sniffed, “I’m trying to sleep here, Cor.” He frowned, “but I _guess_ I can get up.” He sighed, rolling away from Cor to stretch out. “You think you can...I don’t know. Do your looming-in-the-shadows thing and glare at everyone?” Tsuna asked, and sent his puppy dog eyes at the Cloud. “It would stop any possible Leon-mallets,” he explained with a wince.

As soon as he noticed Cor’s nostrils flare in anger over Tsuna being hurt, he knew he had nothing to worry about. He moved to his closet, pulling out a fresh suit to get ready. It’s odd, he thought, to be back in formal wear after having to dress in such casual clothing. He did, however, catch Cor’s appreciative once-over.

“Ah,” Tsuna began, “I don’t know if I’ll have anything that fits you...” 

The man rolled off the bed, sweatpants hung low on his hips, and dog tags wrapped around his neck. He scratched at the stubble on his chin (stubble that Tsuna couldn’t get enough of) and yawned. Without preamble, Cor summoned his personal pocket in the Armiger. It made Tsuna yelp in surprise, but...at the same time, he was thankful for it. He shouldn’t have been shocked - Noctis found out how to access it after some time, after all.

He watched as Cor dressed in clothes that he hadn’t seen much of before, smiling at the black and all the skulls that adorned his outfit. As the man tied his boots, Tsuna positively beamed at the bright red soles. “Why, Marshal,” Tsuna began, giggling a bit, “did you get all dressed up for me?” 

Tsuna could have cooed for ages over the way Cor’s ears get red. The man was frowning at him, lips pressing together tightly. Cor grunted. Tsuna thought that for all the man was a badass, he was downright _adorable_ at times. He hummed, “ah, just make sure you can get your katana? I wanna say that they won’t try anything, but...” he shrugged. Honestly, his friends were ridiculous at times. Cor huffed, and called for his katana, strapping it across his back. 

“Better?”

Tsuna stepped in front of him, a soft smile on his face. He leaned up and pressed a kiss to the man’s cheek. “Perfect.”

* * *

“Tsuna. Call off your guard dog.” Reborn growled at him.

Tsuna was doing his best to keep a straight and neutral face. He didn’t really want to deal with his friends shooting him a million and one questions, but the fact that his boyfriend was doing just as he asked - looming over his shoulder and looking intimidating - made him feel better. 

The brunette blinked innocently, “but Hayato isn’t doing anything, Reborn.” There was a huff from behind him, and he knew that Cor found his comment funny. 

“Cor’s not a problem, Reborn. He stood by Noct’s dad for a long time. He’s helped Noct. He already knew about Flames.” Tsuna fixed Reborn with a heavy look. “Get used to him being around,” then he looked to each of his friends. “All of you get used to him. He’s not going anywhere and I’m _happy_ with him, guys. He makes me happy.” The last statement caused his cheeks to heat up, a red blush appearing on his face. Cor stepped closer to the back of his chair, curling a hand over Tsuna’s shoulder, and he immediately lifted his own to cover it. 

“If you’re worried about violating...rules,” Cor began, his voice serious and tone even, “then I’ve already pledged loyalty to my Sky. Regis was my king, and I will long grieve the death of a close friend, but Tsuna is my Sky and my partner.” He paused, as if considering a few things, then spoke again. “I would be a valuable asset to Tsuna. I have a reputation for a reason.” Even if Tsuna knew how Cor hated how he earned his moniker of Immortal.

There was silence over the room. Then, Lambo called out, “my, my, he’s not even _from here_ ,” the Lightning whined. 

“With all due respect, you can’t just take an unknown and bring him into the Famiglia, Decimo!” Gokudera shouted.

Tsuna turned to look at his long time friend, his Flame flaring at the other’s defiance. He felt Cor’s grip on his shoulder tighten, and he forced himself to relax. He took a deep breath. “Don’t, Hayato. It’s not your decision,” Tsuna all but growled. It seemed to cow the others in the room, and there were no other comments made. 

“Now, then,” Tsuna began with a smile. “What have I missed?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all who have been keeping up with the series! Thank you for everyone who has kudos/commented/bookmarked/subscribed and continue to do so! I appreciate each and every one of you!!


End file.
